A Series Of Unfortunate Events In The Life Of Satoshi Mochida
by Tillyalf427
Summary: Satoshi sometimes questioned who he was friends with. Especially now. A simple mistake of sleeping in late escalated into something more as his incredibly persistent friends get involved. Little do they know the answer was right under their noses the whole time.
1. 1 The Hickey Situation

**A/n: So this was just a lil idea I had which I thought would be cute and I've been using it as a sort of break from the longer fic I'm writing at the moment which as much as I can't wait to upload, I still have a lot to do on it before even thinking of uploading it. Besides this is the most lighthearted and casual fic I've written in a long time and it's so much easier not having to incorporate too many tiny details to make a complex plot.**

**But anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this happy, fluffy Satoshiki fic, which, if you can't tell by now has become a slight obsession once again :)))**

* * *

Satoshi had never been a morning person, which happened to make waking up on time for school on a daily basis extremely hard. Today just happened to be one of those days where he slept through every. Single. Alarm.

All 5 of them.

His mother shouting his name from downstairs is what finally jolted him awake, sending him into a frenzy of rushing around his room, pulling on his uniform as and he haphazardly threw the books that he would need in the general direction of his bag. By the time he had dressed himself and collected what he needed, he had fifteen minutes to eat something and get to school on time.

Which, wouldn't have been a problem had it not been for the fact that it usually took him just over ten minutes to get to school.

Luckily, as he came downstairs, he found his mother had already seen this coming, handing him a plate with some toast which he practically inhaled, ignoring his mum's warning about making himself sick before shouting a quick goodbye whilst shooting out of the house.

Just as he left the house, he heard his mum say shout something, presumably to him however, he was already late, he couldn't waste another minute to go back. Figuring that she would text him if it was something important, he continued to school, practically running at his current speed. Noticing a couple of odd looks he received from strangers, he tried to speed up his pace even more, hoping that he might be able to quickly catch up with his friends before Ms Yui arrived to start their lesson.

By some miracle, he managed to arrive three minutes before the bell rung, reaching his classroom looking like he'd just sprinted a marathon. He headed over to the small group of people standing around near one of the desks to the side of the room, quickly being spotted and greeted by them.

"You're awfully late aren't you?" Naomi asked him, which he gave a sheepish chuckle, answering reluctantly

"I slept through my alarms,"

"Oh did you now?" Seiko decided to pipe up, a grin plastered on her face "You sure you didn't oversleep after having some 'fun' last night?"

The brunet's face morphed into one of confusion, trying to decipher what she meant, coming back empty. Instead, Seiko just gave a sinister-sounding laugh, gaining the attention of the rest of the group.

It was quiet for a moment before Yoshiki decided to join in Seiko's teasing, sending a rush of realisation through the brunet.

"Hey Satoshi, they're some nice hickey's you got there," the blonde grinned at the flustered look on the brunet's face, enjoying the flicking of emotions over his face as he remembered the dark purple bruises littering his neck from a couple of days ago. He had gotten away with it yesterday, seeing as his mother had noticed the marks, insisting that he covered them and helping him to cover them using makeup, however, in between waking up late and rushing to get to school on time, he hadn't even thought about it.

"You know you should probably hide those before a teacher sees, or worse, before Shinozaki sees them," The blond continued, his grin not leaving his face for a second, clearly gaining too much amusement out of the situation.

"And how do you propose I do that?" Satoshi asked dryly, sending a challenging glare to the blond, trying to send a silent message to his best friend.

"Oh calm down, it's not a big deal!" Seiko sighed dramatically, leaning against Naomi for effect.

"It's kind of cute, seeing Mochida in a relationship," Mayu tried to make light of the situation as Satoshi sighed inwardly.

_If only he hadn't slept through his alarm..._

"Satoshi, are you pouting?" Naomi laughed, further encouraging Seiko and Yoshiki's teasing.

"So go on, who is it?" Yoshiki questioned, sending a knowing glance to Satoshi, with a teasing glint in his eyes.

"I..That doesn't matter...I just need to hide these!" The brunet could feel his face burning bright red now, embarrassment settling over him.

"Nonono, I'll help, but only if you tell us who it is. After all, we're all friends here, right?" Seiko gave another grin, simply receiving a glare from Satoshi who sighed in exasperation.

"You wouldn't know who it is even if I told you,"

"Ah yes, the good old' 'She goes to a different school'. Oldest excuse in the book Mochida," Shaking her head in exasperation, Seiko continued, grabbing something from her bag and throwing it to Satoshi who fumbled to catch it "I'll find out eventually, believe me. Use that to cover them though, otherwise Shinozaki will kill you before I can find out,"

Satoshi simply nodded clumsily, using the front-facing camera on his phone to help him cover all the marks just before the last of their class filed into the room followed by Ms Yui shortly after.

Luckily, the lesson passed by without incident. It appeared Ms Yui hadn't noticed anything strange about his neck and so, by the end of the lesson, he'd let his guard down completely. Lunchtime came round and he met Yoshiki outside their classroom, the two heading up to the roof where it was generally much quieter to eat their lunch.

As the door to the roof swung closed with a bang, Yoshiki could no longer hold back his laughter, earning himself a halfhearted glare from Satoshi who flopped down beside the railings.

"So, who's this girl from another school?" The blond asked, taking a seat beside Satoshi and earning himself a weak punch to the arm before the brunet flopped his head onto Yoshiki's shoulder.

"What else was I supposed to say?" he whined, turning his face to hide his face from the blond.

"I mean, I don't mind if you tell them," Yoshiki reached up to run his hand through Satoshi's hair in reassurance before adding "Shinohara's not going to give up until she finds out you know,"

"But how? I've never even told everyone I'm gay," Satoshi's voice was uncertain as he spoke, "Besides how would I even bring that up again?"

Yoshiki let a grin slip onto his face at Satoshi's second question, leaning in closer so that his breath hit the brunet's ear.

"I could help you bring the subject up again," His voice was quiet as he spoke, muffled from where his face was buried in Satoshi's neck.

Without warning, the blond moved to grab Satoshi's wrists, holding them in place as he lowered his mouth to the side if Satoshi's neck, sucking and biting the skin hard, albeit struggling somewhat due to the brunet's wriggling.

"Yoshiki!" Satoshi's voice was practically a screech at this point, trying and failing to throw the blond off. "That's not what I meant!"

When Yoshiki did pull away, he had a wicked grin on his face, smirking as he noticed the darkening mark on Satoshi's neck, now turning a purple-red colour to match his reddening face. The brunet reached up to touch the mark which was swelling up slightly, sending a halfhearted glare to his boyfriend as he whined pitifully

"Yoshikiii,"

"Now you have a way to bring it up again. Or you could always leave everyone guessing. You know, give obvious clues and let them guess," The blond suggested with a shrug, releasing Satoshi's wrists and settling back down beside him as they both began eating their lunch.

"That would be quite amusing. I didn't think we'd hidden it that well but maybe I'm wrong. If Seiko hasn't noticed then I guess it must not be obvious," Satoshi mused "What else could work as hints though?"

"Hmm...I'm not sure..." Yoshiki leaned against the wall to think "How good are you at flirting? Wait -dumb question, you're terrible at it,"

"Hey!" Satoshi protested, no real bite to his words as he countered "Like you're much better,"

"It'd be funny though. I want to see how long it takes them to notice," Yoshiki laughed, having already found Seiko's previous annoyance amusing.

"Well I'd rather not just walk in after this and announce it so it's at least a better idea," Satoshi quickly glanced at the watch on his wrist. "Speaking of which, we should probably start heading back,"

Yoshiki agreed, moving to stand up and stretch with a long yawn before offering a hand to Satoshi which the brunet took gratefully. Once they were both stood up, Yoshiki quickly leaned down, stealing a kiss from the brunet and pulling away with a victorious grin before making his way towards the stairs once more, leaving Satoshi stood shocked for a moment until he realised he had been left, speed walking after the blond to catch up.

They regrouped with the rest of their friends, quickly being assaulted with questions from Seiko.

"She goes to another school now does she Mochida?" The brunette grinned at the uncomfortable look on Satoshi's face, adding "You didn't think we wouldn't notice, right?"

"But Kishinuma weren't you with Mochida at lunch?" Ayumi asked, apparently having been caught up on the situation.

"Hmm," Seiko hummed dramatically "Does that mean Kishinuma might know who it is?" She stared directly at the blond with a knowing look and he simply shrugged with an unbothered look on his face

"Maybe I do, doesn't mean I'll tell you,"

"It must be someone from our school though, otherwise where did _this_ come from?" Seiko exaggeratedly pointed towards the new hickey on Satoshi's neck

"I've never really seen you talk to anyone apart from people in this class though," Naomi added, much to Yoshiki's amusement who let out a quiet laugh at their attempts at guessing.

"Shut up Kishinuma, just because you're a special snowflake," Seiko joked, scanning the room as various students filed into the room, trying to decide whether they are likely to be a good guess.

"It's just funny seeing you all tying to guess," Yoshiki defended as their teacher entered the room, interrupting their conversation.

As everyone began moving to their seats, the whole group seemed to give both Satoshi and Yoshiki a stare which simply said that none of them would drop the subject until they found out.


	2. 2 Movie Nights And Oblivious Friends

**A/n: Okay I'm pretty sure I proofread this earlier in the week but I'm not sure and I'm maybe a lil bit tipsy right now so I apologise for any mistakes because I'm kind of unable to proofread one last time before I upload. But yeah, Enjoy the second chapter fo this stupid fic hehe :))))**

* * *

It was a couple of days after Satoshi's hickey situation and the guessing of who he could possibly be in a relationship hadn't ceased yet, not that he'd really expected it to, after all, he was friends with possibly the most stubborn, persistent people possible.

Somehow they had all been talked into a movie night, originally suggested by Seiko which was supported mostly by Mayu who none of them had the heart to say no to.

And so, they all found themselves grouping together after school, preparing to head over to Naomi's whose mother had agreed to allow them round. They walked as a group, splitting off into smaller groups as they exited the school grounds, leaving Satoshi and Yoshiki to hang back slightly, allowing them the chance to discuss ideas.

"This would be a perfect time to hint things to them," The brunet suggested, practically taking the words out of Yoshiki'smouth. The blond reached down to entwine their fingers together subtly, strategically hiding it from anyone who wasn't looking for it directly.

"I could always pull out the good old yawn and put my arm around you?" The blond suggested with a grin, fully expecting Satoshi's eye roll before it came.

"That's too obvious...unless you make it into a joke? Then people won't take it as seriously?"

"Hmm...I could try," Yoshiki responded, wracking his brain or ideas. "You could always 'accidentally' fall asleep on my shoulder?"

"Like I'd pass up that opportunity," Satoshi grinned, squeezing Yoshiki's hand gently and suggesting they should speed up to catch up to the others.

They were all greeted happily by Naomi's mother as they filed inside, replying politely as they were led through the house to the living room, settling down as Naomi went to help her mother prepare some snacks.

Almost immediately, Seiko turned her attention to continuing to guess who Satoshi may be in a relationship, starting out by listing of people in their class who she had thought could be a possibility before moving onto more general questions.

"How tall are they?"

"How would that help you?"

"Just answer the question,"

"I just don't see how that's relevant," Upon seeing Seiko's challenging glare, he stood up, raising his hand just above his head "Probably around there,"

"Who on earth in our class is that tall? I feel like you're messing with us,"

"There's a couple of people around that tall in the drama club," Mayu added helpfully, Seiko's attention now flicking between Mayu and Satoshi, looking for any hints that what Mayu had said was relevant.

"They're not in the drama club. At least not that I know of," Satoshi explained, earning a sigh of defeat from Seiko.

"You've got to give us some sort of hints, come on Mochida we're all dying to know who it is,"

"I've given you plenty of hints, you've just not noticed them," Satoshi shrugged, seeing Naomi re-entering the room and giving a sympathetic smile.

"Seiko are you still not letting this go?" She asked, placing down a plate of snacks and moving to set up the TV.

"Of course not! Not until I find out who it is!" Seiko stated determinedly with a laugh.

They all decided on a film and Naomi set it up before sitting next to Seiko who immediately launched herself at her best friend, her arms wrapping around her tightly before finally settling down to watch the film.

Whilst everyone's attention turned to the film, Yoshiki took the opportunity to take Satoshi's hand which lay between them. The brunet subtly glanced to the blond, letting a small grin slip onto his face as he glanced around to see whether anyone had noticed.

It seemed everyone was too focused on the movie playing to notice, making him grin wider as he tried his best to stifle it, not wanting to risk giving everything away.

As the film continued, Yoshiki slowly let his hand over to rest on Satoshi's thigh, giving more and more subtle hints which appeared to go unnoticed by everyone. It was around halfway through the film that Yoshiki excused himself to go to the bathroom, an idea popping into his head which he just couldn't resist.

He pulled out his phone and scrolled through the few contacts in his phone to find Satoshi's name, clicking on it and pressing the call button.

It rung for a few seconds before Satoshi answered and the blond spoke quietly.

"Pretend that you're talking to your 'girlfriend'," He hoped that his voice wasn't audible to the others in the room as he heard Satoshi reply.

"Hey, I'm just at Naomi's. What's up?"

The sound of Satoshi struggling and Seiko's loud voice came over the phone and Yoshiki could hear Satoshi being quizzed by everyone in the room.

"Can we talk to them?" Mayu asked in the background followed by Seiko shouting a greeting of some sort before Satoshi quickly spoke again

"Hey, I'm going to have to call you back, unless you want to talk to Seiko that is?" He paused for a moment before saying a quick goodbye, promising to talk later, much to Seiko's disappointment and a moment later, he heard the call disconnect.

He put his phone away again, waiting a moment to re-enter the room so as not to seem suspicious. As he entered the room, he saw the chaos which had ensued, Seiko had returned to quizzing Satoshi on what his so-called 'girlfriend' looked like and had somehow roped Everyone else into it too, with Ayumi and Naomi both suggesting various people it could be.

"Kishinuma! Don't you think it would be really nice of you to tell us who it is?" Seiko spoke enthusiastically as he returned to sit next to Satoshi.

"Sorry, no can do," Yoshiki replied with a shrug.

"Can you give us a hint?" Ayumi asked curiously.

"Like what? It's probably the last person you'd expect, I know that much," Satoshi offered, only serving to confuse everyone more.

"That could just mean we don't know them," Naomi pointed out, earning only a shrug from the brunet.

"Shouldn't we get back to the movie?" Satoshi laughed awkwardly, trying to change the subject seeing as everyone seemed to have forgotten why they were there in the first place.

"It doesn't matter how long you put it off you know," Seiko grinned as the movie continued playing, everyone's attention turning back towards it.

The ending passed with no incident and they quickly moved onto another one, during which Satoshi decided to use Yoshiki's ideas from earlier. He let out a long yawn, leaning his head back with his eyes fluttering closed before allowing his head to fall to the side to rest on Yoshiki's shoulder. No one particularly paid attention to this besides Seiko joking about 'no homo', seemingly unaware of how close she was to the truth.

Satoshi simply enjoyed inhaling Yoshiki's scent, quickly realising that no-one had noticed and moving to grasp Yoshiki's hand in his own, not noticing the quick glance Yoshiki threw his way.

No further comments were made, not even as Satoshi moved closer and closer to Yoshiki until he was practically glued to the blond's side.

Truthfully, he wanted nothing more than to be able to openly show his affection (Partly to get back at Yoshiki for his teasing the previous day) however, Yoshiki had been right about it being ridiculously fun to watch everyone guessing when to him, the answer was clearly displayed to them.

He stayed with his head on Yoshiki's shoulder for as long as he possibly could, enjoying the warmth of the blond until his neck screamed at him to move into a more comfortable position.

"Finally realised who you were sleeping on huh?" Seiko joked before adding as an afterthought "I'm quite surprised you let him do that Kishinuma, maybe his girlfriend has a secret rival,"

They both struggled to hold back their laughter at how oblivious everyone seemed to be, struggling to keep straight faces as Yoshiki decided on an appropriate response.

"I'm an honorary replacement for when they're not here," He joked, pretending to yawn and stretch his arms above his head, wrapping an arm around Satoshi as he added with a grin "No homo though, am I right?"

"Maybe a little bit," Naomi laughed, amused at how embarrassed Satoshi seemed to be.

"A little bit's okay," Yoshiki shrugged "Hey, Morishige you want some?"

He was met with laughter and a polite decline before everyone's attention turned back to the movie that was still playing.

Yoshiki didn't bother to remove his arm from around Satoshi after his joke however, it seemingly went unnoticed, not that he minded, reaching up to absentmindedly play with the hair atthe nape of Satoshi's neck.

The rest of the night passed by without incident and one by one people began leaving for the night, saying their goodbyes before leaving into the cold night air. Satoshi walked alongside Yoshiki until they had to part ways and got their respective homes, thinking about what had happened that night.

There was precisely one thing that Satoshi had learnt tonight. And it was that his friends were all complete idiots...


	3. 3 He Was A Boy, She Was (Not) A Girl

**This chapter contains smut so please check the updated rating!**

**I'm honestly in love with this ship I'm falling down the rabbit hole big time!**

**P.s. I couldn't fit the whole chapter title on this, the full title is from an Avril Lavigne song: 3 ▪ He Was A Boy, She Was (Not) A Girl, Can I Make It Anymore Obvious?**

* * *

The end of the week rolled around pretty quickly and Satoshi walked alongside Yoshiki towards the blond's apartment to hang out for the night. They had arranged a group outing the next day to a newly opened bowling alley and so, Satoshi was staying at Yoshiki's so that they could go together.

Well, that and so they could have some fun beforehand.

The night went by as usual, with the pair playing video games which were mainly won by Yoshiki before they ate and settled down to watch a movie. This time, however, Satoshi didn't hold back, manoeuvring Yoshiki into position so that he could practically lie on top of the blond who wrapped his arms around his boyfriend now that they were away from prying eyes.

The movie they had chosen, some horror film which was released a couple of months ago began playing, putting Satoshi on edge almost immediately. Yoshiki's attention strayed from the movie, observing the brunet's reactions to the smallest of jumpscares, so much so that he completely lost track of what was even happening in the film.

It was after another particularly bad jumpscare that Satoshi gave in, rolling over to bury his face in Yoshiki's chest, whining quietly.

"Why did I agree to this..?"

Yoshiki reached down to grab the TV controller, pausing the movie as he reached up to rub a soothing hand up and down Satoshi's back.

"We don't have to watch the rest of it if you don't want. I've not really been paying too much attention anyway," Yoshiki offered, watching as Satoshi lifted himself up so that he was practically straddling the blond. A grin made it's way on to Satoshi's face as he asked slyly

"Oh really? And why were you not paying attention?"

The blond mirrored the grin, leaning up to capture Satoshi's lips in a kiss.

"I was distracted by someone," The blond spoke between kisses, "Someone who is too adorable for their own good,"

Satoshi tried to ignore the blush that climbed up his face at that comment, avoiding eye contact with the blond who seemed proud of the response he elicited.

"What happened to confident Satoshi from a few moments ago?" Yoshiki teased, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the sofa with Satoshi still in his lap. He gripped the brunet's thighs, warning him to wrap his legs around his waist before standing up, hoisting Satoshi up with him.

"Yoshiki!" Satoshi's voice was barely louder than a squeak as the blond carried his towards his bedroom, practically throwing him onto the bed and grinning when the brunet bounced on the mattress.

Climbing on top of Satoshi, he leaned down to kiss the brunet once more, letting his tongue prod at his boyfriend's mouth, eagerly gaining access. Hand's began roaming each other's bodies, pulling at and slipping underneath clothes, desperate for any sort of contact. Everything was still new to them, they were still experimenting, searching for what felt good and what would be fun to try however at that moment all they cared about was feeling each other.

Yoshiki fumbled with the buttons on Satoshi's shirt, already feeling the brunet pushing off his jacket and working on his own shirt. He struggled to get Satoshi out of his shirt, the brunet having to sit up awkwardly to pull both his white shirt and the undershirt he wore off, leaving his top half bare and exposed to the blond's hungry gaze.

Satoshi soon followed, having a much easier time removing Yoshiki's shirt which soon joined the ever-growing pile of clothes on the floor. The blond made quick work of dipping his head down again, placing sloppy kisses down Satoshi's neck and giving a knowing grin, choosing a spot just above Satoshi's collarbone and sucking on the skin there insistently, biting lightly to help make a darker mark. He clamped his teeth together around the skin as he pulled back, scraping the mark with his teeth and practically feeling the long moan vibrating through Satoshi. If there was one thing they had begun to experiment with, it was pain. Satoshi had suggested it and it turned out the brunet had an unusually high pain tolerance, even finding it pleasurable sometimes. And so, some of their nights together were spent researching different things such as bondage and, whilst they hadn't tried that particular aspect yet, they had planned everything as well as buying supplies.

The brunet was breathing heavily as Yoshiki left another mark, higher up his neck, making it practically impossible to hide. Although he had covered the marks up, Satoshi found that he personally loved being covered in them. His mother along with many others disagreed and so, he chose to cover them up when in public to avoid confrontation but once he got home, he found himself fascinated by them, poking and prodding at them and observing how they changed colours day by day.

The brunet leaned up, letting his teeth sink into Yohikis skin to return the favour, sucking the skin to leave a circular, red mark, pulling away with a satisfied grin as Yoshiki began to run his hands down Satoshi's chest, letting his hands graze over the brunet's nipples as he reached for the waistband of his pants.

He hooked a finger in the waistband, pulling the fabric down around Satoshi's ankles, letting the brunet struggle to kick the fabric off as he returned to placing gentle kisses and hickeys over Satoshi's skin.

The brunet soaked in the attention for a while, his back arching into the touch, keening in pleasure as he ran his hands through Yoshiki's hair.

"Yoshiki," Satoshi spoke breathlessly, gaining the attention of the blond who lifted his head, his teeth nibbling lightly on a nipple, releasing it with a wet pop.

"Hm?" The blond cocked his head like a confused puppy and Satoshi found the sight adorable, letting a grin show on his face as he sat up, Yoshiki leaning back to allow him to. Satoshi's hands came to rest on the blond's shoulders, flipping their positions so that he was on top, immediately moving to trail kisses down the blond's neck and chest, also removing Yoshiki's pants as he continued his kisses further and further down, looking up at Yoshiki through his eyelashes with a coy look on his face.

His tongue darted out, licking tentatively at the head of Yoshiki's dick, his eyes still watching the blond's reactions intently. When Yoshiki eventually let out a frustrated groan, Satoshi pulled away with a cunning grin.

"I was wondering how long it would be before you got frustrated,"

He leaned down again, taking Yoshiki further into his mouth this time, easing himself into it until he could eventually fit most of Yoshiki's length into his mouth without too much discomfort.

The blond had reached a hand down to tangle in Satoshi's hair as the brunet began bobbing his head slowly, sucking teasingly every time he pulled away.

He let his tongue circle around the head of Yoshiki's dick, running the very tip of his tongue against the slit at the tip, earning himself a long groan from the blond who's fingers tightened in his hair, pulling his away with his breathing heavy and laboured.

"Here," Yoshiki helped to manoeuvre Satoshi into the position he wanted, lying the brunet on his back and reaching into the drawer next to the bed to pull out lube and some condoms before leaning down to steal a quick kiss off his boyfriend before gently taking hold of his legs, pushing them up against his chest before grabbing the lube once more to coat his fingers with it.

After quickly warming up the lube slightly, Yoshiki moved to press a finger to Satoshi's entrance, making eye contact with the brunet as he began pushing the digit in, watching his expression morphe into one of pleasure before he leaned up, bracing himself with his free hand to lean down and take Satoshi's dick in his mouth.

The brunet was torn between thrusting into Yoshiki's mouth and pushing himself down on his fingers as the blond slowly opened him up, looking up at him with the brunet's dick in his mouth to observe his expressions.

"Yosh...iki," Satoshi let out a long moan, feeling Yoshiki add another finger alongside the first one, thrusting his fingers slowly, appreciating the low groan that it ripped from the brunet. Satoshi cringed at the slick sounds, much to the amusement of Yoshiki who grinned, crooking his fingers upwards to hit his boyfriend's prostate earning another lewd sounding moan.

The blond sucked the tip of Satoshi's dick hard, feeling the brunet twitch underneath him as he began scissoring his fingers, eventually adding a third and final finger.

"Yoshiki...I'm ready...please..." Satoshi moaned out, rolling his hips to both thrust into Yoshiki's mouth and press himself down further on his fingers, his eyes rolling back into his head at the pleasurable stretch.

"Are you sure?" Yoshiki asked, pulling away from Satoshi's dick with a pop, watching intently as his fingers disappeared into the brunet.

Satoshi nodded desperately, moving his hips in time with Yoshiki's slightly movements. The blond pulled his fingers out, his eyes flicking up to see the blush spreading like wildfire across Satoshi's face as he grabbed a condom, struggling slightly with the wrapper due to his slippery hands. He eventually managed, rolling the condom down his length before spreading what lube remained on his fingers onto his dick.

Satoshi waited patiently, his breathing uneven and filled with anticipation as Yoshiki moved to grab his hips, raising them slightly so that his dick could poke at the brunet's entrance.

The blond looked into Satoshi's eyes once more, looking for permission which he received, taking that as his cue to begin slowly pushing into the brunet, watching intently as his eyes rolled back, seemingly subconsciously pushing back against Yoshiki.

Once he was fully inside, Yoshiki stilled for a moment to allow Satoshi to get used to the sensation which he did fairly quickly both due to how often they had done this and how thoroughly the blond had stretched him.

"Move...Please..." Satoshi whined desperately, trying to rock his hips to get some sort of friction.

Yoshiki complied, grabbing Satoshi's hips tighter and pulling out, only to thrust back in again, earning a drawn-out moan, encouraging him to continue moving, angling himself each time to hit Satoshi's prostate dead on.

The brunet was practically writhing in pleasure, trying his bests to move in time with his boyfriend's thrusts before eventually giving up, simply letting the pleasure envelop him instead.

A layer of sweat covered them both as Yoshiki gave quick, hard thrusts whilst letting his hand trail down to grasp Satoshi's dick, circling around the head whilst Satoshi tried to thrust further into Yoshiki's fist.

They both panted in exertion, feeling themselves reaching their orgasms quickly, building up further and further with every thrust until they eventually fell over the edge, Satoshi thrusting weakly into Yoshiki's fist as his orgasm washed over him. He tensed around Yoshiki who gave a final thrust, releasing at the feeling of the brunet tightening around him.

When they began coming down from their high, Yoshiki let himself collapse against Satoshi, breathing heavily along with the brunet before a small chuckle escaped him.

"That was good," The blond grinned, lifting himself up slightly, to look at Satoshi's expression which mirrored his own with a blissful expression.

The brunet hummed in agreement, letting his eyes slip closed, content as he let his hand reach up to trace patterns on Yoshiki's back.

Satoshi felt tiredness wash over him now that the adrenaline had worn off, suspecting that Yoshiki was in a similar situation himself, giving up on fighting against his body and allowing sleep to take over him.

Luckily, Yoshiki managed to wake up in time, regardless of them not setting an alarm the previous night and he managed to shake Satoshi awake, the brunet grumbling groggily, squinting against the bright light filtering in through the window.

He stayed as still as possible, hoping that Yoshiki would simply leave him to sleep for longer which seemed to work for a moment as the blond got out of bed, walking away for a moment before he returned on the other side of the bed. Satoshi was confused for a moment before cold air washed over him, forcing him to open his eyes to see Yoshiki stood holding the duvet with an evil grin plastered on his face.

"I'm sorry but you need to get up. We need to shower and meet the others,"

Another groan was the only response that the brunet gave, rolling reluctantly out of bed, struggling to his feet as he realised how sore he was from their 'activities' the previous night.

"Are you alright?" Yoshiki asked, noticing how Satoshi was limping slightly as they headed towards the bathroom, climbing into the shower together and setting off the water to allow it to adjust it to the right temperature.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit stiff I guess," Satoshi laughed "I guess it could be a realisation moment fir Seiko,"

"I can already see her jaw dropping when she realises. That along with these," Yoshiki grinned, gesturing to the hickeys littering Satoshi's neck as he leant down to kiss the brunet who squealed at the cold water hitting his back. "Sorry, sorry,"

Yoshiki moved to change the temperature and they both began washing the remnants from the previous night off their bodies, beginning to get ready for the day ahead.

After showering, dressing and eating, the pair found themselves making their way out of the blond's apartment, heading towards the town centre albeit slightly slower than usual due to Satoshi's slight, but not overly noticeable limp, soon navigating their way to the bowling alley they had agreed to meet everyone at. There was already a small group standing outside and upon moving closer, they found Ayumi, Mayu and Sakutaro already waiting, the three greeting them as they approached. If the three noticed the abundance of marks on both males necks, they didn't mention it, turning at the loud greeting from Seiko who approached with Naomi in tow.

"Sorry we're late!" Naomi apologised when they reached the rest of the group and began to head inside.

"Its fine, you're not late," Mayu reassured with her signature cheerful smile.

"You're lucky Satoshi wasn't late," Yoshiki joked, earning a look of betrayal from the brunet "If I hadn't woken you up you would've been late,"

"You stayed over?" Ayumi asked, nodding in understanding as Satoshi nodded.

The conversation paused for a moment as they approached the main desk, paying for their game and sorting out bowling shoes before continuing as usual as they begin setting up the game by inputting their names into the screen next to the alley.

In no time at all, the games started, each getting up in turn whilst the rest of them chatted happily.

Satoshi began feeling on edge as he noticed Seiko's analysing stare resting on him whilst the group talked however, she hadn't mentioned anything yet which he had to be glad about. Even the very obvious marks littering his neck hadn't been mentioned, then again, Yoshiki's neck mirrored his with marks of his own sucked into pale skin.

It was unnerving to say the least seeing as Seiko never usually hesitated to ask question after question about any possible hint.

His thoughts were cut off however as his name flashed on the screen signalling that it was his turn to bowl, urging him to stand up to take his turn. He hoped his surprise wasn't too evident on his face when he managed to suppress the wince that came with standing up only, he hoped even more so that no one happened to notice his slight limp as he chose a ball before going to bowl. His movements were stiff as he took his turn, stepping forwards slightly as he released the ball with a slight twinge of discomfort.

It was only when he had returned to where he had been sat and Yoshiki had gotten up that he noticed Seiko now grinning devilishly at him, realising that she must have finally clicked.

"So, what sort of things did you and Kishinuma get up to last night?" The brunette asked, leaning in closer and noticing immediately how Satoshi's face began flushing.

"Just normal stuff," The brunet tried to shrug nonchalantly, however, his red face said otherwise.

"Mochida, are you okay?" Mayu asked, noticing how embarrassed Satoshi seemed to be, to which the brunet nodded frantically, seeing Yoshiki approaching once more after taking his own turn.

"Seiko what've you said now?" The blond asked as he took his seat beside the brunet.

"Just that both of you are sly as hell," She responded, grinning at Yoshiki's fake hurt expression. "You knew that I'd notice today didn't you," She let out a frustrated groan, recalling the many small hints that had been dropped "It was so obvious!"

"So Mochida's not got a girlfriend?" Ayumi asked, also piecing everything together.

"If you weren't walking like that I wouldn't have noticed," Seiko joked, relishing in the rising blush on Satoshi's face. "This is why we couldn't guess,"

"We were guessing the wrong gender," Naomi laughed "That explains it all,"

"You..don't seem all that surprised?" Satoshi glanced around at his friends in confusion.

"Why would we be?" Mayu asked

"If anything it's just annoying that we never thought to guess that," Seiko added.

"You're worrying about nothing," Yoshiki placed his hand on Satoshi's thigh, giving a reassuring smile as he realised how tense the brunet was.

"You didn't think we wouldn't accept you did you?" Seiko faked hurt to which Satoshi frantically waved his arms in front of him.

"I mean...Maybe a bit but I know I shouldn't have..." Satoshi spoke sheepishly, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"I mean," Seiko began "I'm not exactly straight either am I?"

"I guess," Satoshi's voice was unsure, however, he gave a small smile before feeling Yoshiki's arm wrap around his shoulder to pull him into a half hug which only escalated as it turned into a group hug with everyone piling on top of them one by one.

"You're a dumbass," Naomi laughed

"But that's why we love you!" Mayu added.

Satoshi had to admit, although it had been funny watching Seiko and the others guess, he felt a weight lift off his shoulders upon revealing this to his friends. He didn't like keeping things from them however, the fear of judgement, although irrational, had stopped him anytime he thought of revealing this little secret.

Everything was out in the open now. And he couldn't really be happier.


	4. 4 The Bad Luck Starts Coming

**A/n: Last chapter whoo! I really need to get working on another satoshiki fic I've started so that I can start uploading it but so far the chapters are ridiculously long so it's taking a little while. I'm trying to get a couple of chapters written before even starting to upload so I have a couple of weeks to finish each new chapter because there's no way I could find time to write close to 6000 words every week but anyway, look forward to that whenever I get ahead enough to start uploading.**

**Its also gonna be an AU so that's kind of fun!**

**Anyways enjoy this last chapter of torturing Satoshi for no real reason hehe!**

**AGAIN my chapter title was too long so this chapter is titled: **

_**4 The Bad Luck Starts Coming And It Don't Stop Coming**_

* * *

The next few weeks passed by without incident seeing as Seiko was no longer bothered to harass Satoshi about his love life. It was calming, almost too calming for Satoshi and the brunet grew suspicious about the entire thing. Nothing in his life stayed this calm. Ever.

And oh how he had been right.

Lunchtime rolled around on an ordinary school day and he and Yoshiki headed towards the cafeteria to grab something to eat before returning to their classroom where the rest of the group were eating. Whilst the two were gone, the rest of the group arranged themselves around a couple of tables, happily chatting and conversing about their weeks so far until Ms Yui approached with a look of concern plastered on her face.

Ayumi was the first to acknowledge her, greeting with a polite smile.

"What's up Ms Yui?"

The rest of the group turned their attention to their teacher at this, faces a mix of confusion and intrigue as they waited for her to continue.

The troubled expression on her face made them all concerned and it only grew as she began talking.

"Have any of you noticed anything...Off about Mochida recently?"

Each more confused than they thought possible, they all began answering with varying questions of their own.

"What do you mean?"Naomi began by asking, earning a sheepish smile from Ms Yui who quickly shook her head.

"If none of you have noticed anything it must be nothing," She quickly dismissed.

"But there must be something you've noticed if you're concerned," Ayumi pointed out which Ms Yui gave a smile at.

"There is...I'll have to discuss it with him. Hopefully it's nothing..."

The rest of the group agreed, conveniently ending the conversation just as Satoshi and Yosiki reappeared, entering the classroom to be met by silence.

"Uhhh...Is everything okay?" Satoshi asked, confusion clear on his face as he observed the tense body language of his friends.

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine!" Naomi's voice wasn't convincing in the slightest, not helped by Ayumi adding a quick;

"We were just talking about the homework,"

With sceptical looks, the two reluctantly let it slide as Seiko quickly intervened, skillfully changing the conversation topic.

Luckily, it was forgotten quickly and the two found seats nearby, joining in the conversation going on around them, everything seemingly normal once more.

At least for now.

Before they knew it, lunch ended, signalled by the bell ringing out, encouraging them to make their way to their own seats, pulling out books and stationery that they would need for the lesson as Ms Yui prepared the pile of papers she would need.

Satoshi found his mind wandering, resting his head in his hand as he idly watched people entering the room. His mind drifted to the events of the previous night, a blissful smile gracing his face as he recalled it.

_Yoshiki had mentioned it earlier in the day, commenting offhandedly that the supplies they had ordered just over a week ago had arrived, much to the surprise of Satoshi who stuttered over his words, whining about Yoshiki talking about such things so freely._

_The blond just grinned, wrapping his arm around the brunet and pulling him closer, whispering into his ear as Satoshi tried squirming away._

_"We could try some things out tonight if you'd like," The blond suggested in a sultry tone, making Satoshi shiver._

_The brunet had simply nodded, managing to force out a quiet, whispered 'Yes,'_

_And so, after school had finished, Satoshi had headed over to Yoshiki's apartment with the blond, practically buzzing with excitement at the thought of what was going to happen._

_They were all over each other pretty much as soon as the door closed behind them, Yoshiki pressing Satoshiagainst the wall in the hallway and began stealing long, drawn-out kisses._

_Before long, the two were stumbling towards the bedroom, collapsing on the bed and finally pulling apart for air, needing to clear their heads before continuing._

_Yoshiki removed himself from the brunet, leaning down to grab the package that had been hastily hidden beneath the bed before he had set off that morning. From the small box, he pulled put the multiple coils of rope they had ordered, handing it to Satoshi who ran his hands across it in awe._

_"We're going to have to start with something simple obviously," Yoshiki spoke, climbing off the bed and moving to the desk across the room to grab the book which lay there. Although he had already spent hours pouring over said book, he still wasn't sure whether to trust himself to attempt anything from it without guidance and so, he flipped the book open to one of the pages Satoshi had been interested in that also seemed relatively easy, placing the book down beside the brunet who stared up at him, eyes blown wide. _

_"I'm just going to tie your wrists together for now and maybe tie them to the headboard," Yoshiki explained, receiving a nod from Satoshi__ "Do you remember the colour system?" _

_Another nod._

_"Red if I want you to stop, right?" The brunet added for clarification, to which the blond nodded, straddling the brunet with one of the coils of rope in his hands. They were softer than normal rope, made specifically for this purpose so as not to irritate the skin quite as much even when the person bound struggled against it, and so, Yoshiki had ordered it without a second thought. _

_And so, without further hesitation, the blond took the rope, following the diagrams in the book as well as the things he remembered reading online as he began by folding the rope in half, taking Satoshi's outstretched hands and wrapping the rope around both wrists twice before sliding a couple of fingers between the rope and Satoshi's skin to check how tight it was and taking the ends in each hand, reading carefully over the next step._

_With a confirming nod, he ran the folded end underneath both ropes before bringing both ends up, pausing again to check the instructions before he began tying a knot with both ends, pulling the ends to tighten the knot before repeating it again and letting the ends of the rope fall loosely around Satoshi's wrists._

_The brunet was gazing down, awe clear in his eyes as he watched the way Yoshiki twisted and tied the rope, eventually immobilising his arms. He pulled slightly against the rope to test it's strength, finding the resistance it provided impressive_

_"Impressed?" Yoshiki asked, a somewhat smug grin gracing his face, grinning at the moan of agreement from Satoshi._

_The blond then took the longer end of the rope, gently pulling Satoshi's arms above his head and wrapping the end of the rope around the metal headboard before tying it off in the same way as he did previously._

_The brunet repeated his previous actions, tugging slightly against the rope and feeling it rub against his skin slightly, ripping a whine from his throat. Yoshiki hummed in appreciation, climbing off the bed once more, speaking reassuringly when Satoshi whined in protest._

_"It's okay, I'm not going anywhere. I'm just going to grab something, it's a surprise," _

_Satoshi relaxed at the words of reassurance, letting his arms go limp above his head and allowing the rope to hold them in place._

_Luckily, Yoshiki returned shortly after, returning to his previous position with a small object in his hand. He presented it to Satoshi and the brunet saw a black silicone-like object, roughly the size and shape of a dick with a couple of dials on the flattened end._

_"Wha..?" Satoshi began to question, his question being cut off by the quiet buzzing that filled the room which answered his question effectively._

_He didn't have much time to think about it however as Yoshiki moved to press it against the brunet's hard dick, still hidden in his clothes, relishing in the long moan that Satoshi let out and watching as he puled against the rope binding him to the headboard. _

_The blond decided to take pity on Satoshi as he pitifully tried to arch his back in an attempt to gain more stimulation, his shoulders straining against the rope as he lifted himself off the bed slightly. Yoshiki placed the vibrator aside for a moment, hurriedly undoing the brunet's pants and pulling them down along with his underwear before grabbing the vibrator once more and replacing it where it had been previously. With his free hand, Yoshiki reached up, struggling with the buttons on Satoshi's shirt, trying to remove the fabric as much as was possible with his hands still bound. _

_Satoshi was unaware of the blond's struggle as he finally managed to push the shirt away from the brunet's pale chest as the pleasure from the vibrator pressed against his dick caused his eyes to roll back into his skull, arching desperately, hoping Yoshiki would sense his quickly increasing desperation and help him out._

_Yoshiki seemed to sense the brunet's inner turmoil, leaning down and letting his tongue slip out to lick the head of Satoshi's dick, all the while maintaining the pressure with the vibrator._

_Satoshi let out what could only be described as a scream as Yoshiki sucked hard on the head of his dick and he could feel his orgasm rushing up on him as Yoshiki began taking more of him into his mouth._

_The brunet could vaguely feel an ache forming in his back from arching off the bed into his boyfriend's touch and could feel the skin on his wrists chafing as he struggled in his bonds however the masses of pleasure he was currently feeling greatly outweighed the slight pain. His body began to tense as he approached his release, Yoshiki giving him no break from the torturous sensations as his mind went blank._

_"Yoshiki! Ah...I'm gonna..."_

"Mochida?

Satoshi found himself snapped out of his thought by the sound of Ms Yui calling his name and his face flushed dark red in horror at the realisation that he had spent all lesson daydreaming about being tied up and fucked by his boyfriend. Trying to regain some sort of dignity, he took a calming breath, noticing that everyone was packing up their stuff and following suit before hearing Ms Yui address him once more.

"Mochida, can I speak to you for a moment?"

The brunet, although surprised, nodded in agreement, zipping up his bag and waiting for people to begin leaving the classroom before approaching his teacher's desk tentatively, wondering whether he had been caught not paying attention throughout that lesson.

The room was almost empty now save for a couple of students hurriedly finishing packing up and Ms Yui took in a breath, wondering how on earth to address this issue.

"I've noticed a couple of things today and...I just want to check that everything is alright?" She began, much to the confusion of Satoshi.

"Yeah? Everything's fine, why wouldn't it be?" He replied, noticing how Ms Yui paused before continuing.

"You have some pretty bad bruises on your wrists...And then you were clearly distracted in that lesson. Is something going on at home? Or at school?"

Dread pooled in his stomach and he felt himself choke on his own saliva, his face practically burning just moments after he had managed to get his previous blush under control.

"Mochida?" Ms Yui asked again after he didn't respond.

The only thing he could think to do in that situation was to deny everything.

"No! Nothing's going on I swear, I'm absolutely fine!" He held his hands up in front of him, trying to make himself seem believable and apparently failing if Ms Yui's disapproving look was anything to go by.

He could deal with her disapproval, but the one thing he was not about to do was to explain his sex life to his teacher.

A cough sounded behind them and Satoshi only then realised that Yoshiki was still in the room having waited for him after lesson. The blond had moved closer, his mind also reeling as he thought of a non-weird way to explain this.

"Ms Yui, I think I know what's going on, but it's honestly nothing to worry about. Satoshi has it under control,"

"Oh really?" She glanced between the two, disbelief clear on her face as she gestured for them to sit down. "If it's nothing then I'm sure you won't mind telling me. I have a job to keep you all safe, if there's something I'm concerned about I have to get a true answer, otherwise we might have to look into this further,"

The brunet looked down at his hands clenched in his lap, biting his lip in nervousness as he realised there was no way he was getting out of this unless he wanted to get others involved, possibly other teachers at that and Yoshiki, seemingly sensing Satoshi's nervousness, tried to explain as vaguely as possible.

"We were..uh...trying something...and it went a bit wrong,"

"So you were involved too Kishinuma?" She asked, urging them to continue.

"It isn't what it sounds like!" Satoshi suddenly burst out, predicting that she would likely presume that Yoshiki was purposely injuring him "I..."

She waited patiently for him to continue and he reached across to grasp Yoshiki's hand, not going unnoticed by their teacher as the brunet looked up determinedly, his face completely red as he blurted out

"I like being tied up and we tried it last night so my wrists are a bit bruised but I swear it's nothing like you're thinking, I wanted it,"

Immediately after explaining, Satoshi let his head drop down again, feeling Yoshiki gently squeeze his hand in reassurance as the room filled with tense silence.

"Oh," Ms Yui seemed speechless "Okay..." She gave a nervous laugh before adding "Right okay, that's not what I expected...That's fine...I guess,"

The two boys didn't respond, their faces flushing to match their teachers.

"I'm sorry but I had to check. If it was anything different we might've had to look into it," Another nervous laugh and she continued "You're both free to go, we'll forget this conversation ever happened,"

The two nodded, standing up and grabbing their bags, heading to the door eager to escape the tense atmosphere, however, Satoshi paused for a moment in the doorway, turning back to Ms Yui and asking quietly.

"You won't tell the others will you?"

She looked shocked at the question before shaking her head quickly.

"Of course not. It's staff policy to not discuss anything said in these sort of meetings," She explained before adding "Besides, I wouldn't do that. Just make sure you both stay safe,"

Satoshi almost regretted asking due to that last comment, feeling his face burning as he nodded and left the room after Yoshiki.

The brunet concluded as they walked home that he must have disrespected some god out there for his luck to be this bad. Either that or maybe one of Shinozaki's charms had backfired solely against him.

Whatever it was, at least he now knew;

_Nothing _would ever be as embarrassing as that conversation


End file.
